The United Order of Liberal Systems
The United Order of Liberal Systems, also known commonly as simply Liberal Systems, is a Theocratic Constitutional Socialist Monarchy located in Central Pacifica. Its Northern, Western, and Southern boarders are dominated by the Kurdz Sea, which has made the nation famous for its miles and miles of beaches and iconic coastline. Liberal Systems is a relativly new nation as it only came into existance in 2007 after its fight for liberation from the Zok Empire which controlled the nation from pre-historic times. The Zok Empire was known as a very agressive expansionist focused nation, and its violations of human rights was common against its own people, many of which would be killed simply for speaking ill of the government. In 2000 the Revolutionary War, also called the "First Zok Civil War", began after a group of protestors were being rounded up into government police vans. One man, Derral Polk, managed to disarm one of the officers and after a brief conflict that left two of the Zok Secret Police dead the protestors were freed and their act of defiance inspired the civilians that had been watching from their houses. Mear minutes after the protestors had freed themselves civilians of the City of Corra, where the protestors had been, erupted into what is now known as The Riot of Defiance. Derral Polk, the protestor who fired the first shot that started the Civil War, became one of the most celebrated military minds of Liberal Systems history as he helped usher the Rebel forces to victory along side his childhood friend Christopher Cowdin who also had been one of the original protestors. When the Civil War ended in 2007, the new nation that emerged from the wreckage of the conflict was first organized as The Holy Kingdom of Liberal Systems. The Kingdom consisted of twelve "Systems" not unlike provinces within other nations, that were ruled by elected "Governors" who reported to the King Elect who was the Head of State and Government. In the year 2014 the Second King Elect Jacob C Cowdin reorganized the nation into The United Order of Liberal Systems which was a more democratic government with a economy based off the ideals of Socialisim. The Nation now thrives economically, its political freedoms are heralded as Superb by the International community, and its Civil Rights are Excellent. Quick Facts about Liberal Systems * Capital City: Liberalia * Largest City: Kaysville City * Main Naval Port: Crimson City * Motto: Let us live to set men free * Official Languages: English, Russian, Irish * Demonym: Liberalian * Calling Code: +344 * Internet TLD(s): .Lib, .Libsys, .UOLS, .RoyalLib * Population: 134,000,000 + * King Elect: Jacob C. Cowdin Government and Politics The United Order of Liberal Systems has a very original and unique government. It calls its type of government "Theocratic Constitutional Socialist Monarchy" and has for its Head of State and Head of Government a King Elect whom is elected by direct voting of the citizens of the Liberal Systems. The Election is a life long office, or until the King or his Royal Court deem him unable to rule. The Government has an Executive, Legislative, and Judicial Branch. The Executive branch is composed of three elements: King Elect, Queen, and Royal Court. As discribed before the King Elect is directly elected by the people and he serves a life long office. The Queen is the legal spouse of the King Elect at the time of his election. She acts as the nation's main foreign ambassador in most cases and if the King is found to be unable to rule in either long-term or short-term instances the Queen is given full powers of the Head of State and Government. If the King is unable to return to his rule the Queen can been voted in as the Elected monarch by the people, or a new King Elect can be voted in. The Royal Court, consisting of expert individuals on many areas of the government including the Armed Forces, Economy, Treasury, and many other areas are individuals called to the Court by the King Elect to serve as advisors to himself and his Queen. If the King Elect and queen are both unable to rule at any one time, the Royal Court rules in their stead using a voting system to decide matters. However if the King and Queen are not to return, the contitution of Liberal Systems states that a new King Elect must be elected within three months time and that the Royal Court is not to have rule for longer than said three months. The King Elect is all powerful in the United Order in the manner that he can make or remove any law, bill, or Royal Decree that he sees fit. However both the Legislative Branch and the Judicial branch keep the King in check and can easily "Veto" his actions until they can be put to a vote before Parliment. This is rare however as the two King Elects in Liberal System's short history have been widely prased for keeping their actions and decrees logical and fair. It should also be noted that the office of King Elect is not gender specific. If the people decide to Elect a queen instead of a King the husband of the Queen Elect would simply become the King and serve in the exact same manner as a Queen would for a King Elect. Royal Court Positions - Director of Liberal Systems Armed Forces Derral Polk - Secretary of the Treasury Hanna Williams - Director of Public Education Abraham Trot - Secretary of Social Allowances Gretta Hoss - Secretary of the Systems David Patton - Attorney General Jane Deb - Director of System's Interior Lisa Lizzey - Director of System Agriculture George Royal - Secretary of the Economy Eli Tannon - Secretary of Labor & Wages Terry Pe'ea - Director of Public Health Sean Little - Director of Internal Infrastructure Bobby Nettle - Secretary of System Security Victor Gowan The Legislative Branch consists of: The People's Parliment of the Systems, and The System's Representitive Council. The Parliment is composed of eighty-four members who are elected by the people from each system. Each system elects seven members for the parliment giving all twelve systems the same voting power for the legislative branch. The System's Representitive Council is made up of twelve members, one for each System. The Representitives are each System's Governor Elect. The Council acts as the second arm of the Legislative Branch. The Parliment mainly deals with reviewing treaties and major apointments by the King Elect such as the Director of Armed Forces. The Council mainly deals with bills involving the nations revenue and budget. The Council would also be the arm of the Legislature to start any action towards removing a corrupt King Elect, while the Parliment would be the arm that would actually put the King Elect on trial is his actions were impeachable. The Legislative branch can veto any action by the King elect with a 5/6 vote from both the Parliment and Council. They can also bring issues and bills before the King to have him make a ruling on how the nations is to proceed. The Judicial Branch is made of: The High Court, Secretary of the Systems, and the Attorney General. This is a court of twelve Supreme Judges, and two members of the Royal Court. The Judicial Branch has the right to make legal rulings in the King Elects sted when ever a matter is deamed low priority, or the King is believed to be to close to a situation such as a Royal family member's arrest by police for some high level crime. The Judicial Branch can also Negate and Veto from the Legislative branch with a Majority vote. Important People, Events, and Eras Influencial Figures in Liberal System's History: 1.) King Elect Christopher D. Cowdin - Age: Deseased King Elect Christopher D. Cowdin was the first King Elected after the Zok Civil War. He was the leading military officials for the Rebel forces that would later become the founding group of the United Order of Liberal Systems. After 7 years of leading the nation his health took a turn for the worst, directly connected to the injuries that he sustained while fighting the Zok Empire. He declaired himself unfit to rule in the year 2014 and handed over temporary rule to his Queen Melanie Cowdin who served until the people elected a new King Elect. Christopher lived long enough to see his Son, the newly elected King, Jacob C. Cowdin become his own successor. He passed away comfortably only a week after J. Cowdin took the throne. A monument to his honor and bravery stands in the middle of Liberalia, and a second identical monument stands where his home once stood in the City of Corra. 2.) Queen in Retirement Melanie Cowdin - Age: 58 Melanie Cowdin was the wife of the First King Elect, and Step Mother to the current King Elect Jacob C. Cowdin. She served for two months as the Queen in Tempro when her husband King Christopher took ill and stepped down from the throne. She was the one to pass the reigns of leadership to King Jacob. She still serves as an advisor for the King Elect, and though holding no government position often sits in on the Royal Court per the King's wishes. She lives in the Palace's East Wing where she helps tend the King Elects Children most days. 3.) King Elect Jacob C. Cowidn - Age: 25 The Current King Elect of Liberal Systems. Jacob is hailed as "Jacob the Liberator" as he has served in many conflicts with the Zok and as made many changes to the Liberal System's Constitution. Those changes Include establishing the United Order, a concept his father had only mentioned before passing away. Jacob is known for his love of fine things, but his equal love for practical living. He once lived in a simply house, until the people voted to enact the "Display of the Order" Bill that required him to activly represent the nation in a manner that showes the nation's economic power. He now lives in the King's Palace that he built to act as a place for the Royal Court to meet, his family to live, and for visiting dignitaries to stay while within the nation. King Jacob is also responsible for rooting out an attempted revolt by Zok Loyalist less than a year ago. He even pretended to be dead for a few months at one point to draw out the leader of the Loyalist Chris Redmen who now has been tried and exicuted for High Treason aginst the United Order. Jacob has since ushered in a new era of prosperity and national growth including a reworking of the government's budget and is steadly growing the nation's military that had once been very meger thanks to the United Order's peaceful ideals. 4.) General Derral Polk - Age: 51 Now the Director of Armed Forces of the entire United Order's Military, Polk was the man who litterally fired the first shot in the Zok Civil War. He and a group of protestors where being arrested by the Zok special police. Knowing they would be hung for treason, Polk was able to free himself and aquire one of the Police men's guns. He freed his fellow protestors, and captured all but two of the policemen alive. The Watching civilians burst into cheers and then a riot that is now called the Riot of Liberty as the city of Corra freed itself with that riot in only 24 hours. Polk had not wanted to be a leader, and though he is now one of the nation's most respected military minds, he had no tast for politics. Christopher Cowdin, Polk's childhood friend, stepped forward and became Polk's political equal. Polk now serves Cowdin's Son, Jacob C. Cowdin who sits on the throne. His advice has been invaluable to the United Order and he has been listed as one of the Nations few heros due to his service. Conflicts in Liberal Systems History: 2000 - 2007: The Zok Civil War 2008: Zok Loyalist Revolt 2010 - 2014: Holy Kingdom Civil War 2014: Second Zok Civil War 2015: Reunification War Eras in Liberal Systems History: 2000 -2007: Civil War Era 2008 - 2014: Holy Kingdom Era 2014 - Present: United Order Era The Armed Forces of the United Order The Armed Forces of The United Order of Liberal Systems has been critisized as being too small in the past. As of 2014 King Elect J. Cowdin started a program that has steadily grown the military in size and technology. The Armed Forces are overseen by General Derral Polk, a national hero and childhood friend to J. Cowdin's father. The armed forces consist of three main branches, and within each branch are additional sub-branches of the specialized armed forces. The Branches are: * The Army of the United Order ** Army Rangers ** Sapper Corps ** National Guard ** Boarder Patrol * The Navy of the United Order ** Naval Rangers ** Coast Guard ** Royal Guard Corps * The Air Force of the United Order ** Medical Evacuation Corps ** Naval Aviation Corps ** Rotary Winged Corps The Armed Forces have 1,050,000 active duty members, which is 0.78% of the nation's population. In comparison to the nations previous 0.3% it is obvious that the military has indeed been grown in size. The Individual branches carry the following personel: * Army - 340,000 Active Duty Soldiers * Navy - 426,000 Active Duty Seamen * Air Force - 290,000 Active Duty Airmen * With 575,000 soldiers, Seamen, and Airmen in reserve status Small Arms and Individual Equipment of the Liberal Systems Armed Forces Assault rifles: * SIG MXC SBR (300BLK) * SIG 556xi Russian * Lib SKS Assault Rifle (Royal Guards Only) Sidearms * SIG P320 * SIG P226 * Browning Hi-Power Mark III (Royal Guard Only) * Makarov PM Shotguns * Saiga 12 * Saiga 410 (Royal Guard Only) * Browning 870 Sniper Rifles * SVD Dragunov * Mosinagant Sniper Variant (Royal Guards Only) * KBP VSK-94 * SV-98 Sub Machine Guns * Scorpion EVO3 * Scorpion * KBP PP-2000 Machine Guns * PKM * PKP Anti-Tank, Anti Aircraft, Explosives * RPG-7 * RPG-18 * RPG-32 * SA-24 Grinch * F1 Hand Grenade * C4 Plastic Explosive Armed Forces Vehicles, Aircraft, Naval Vessels Four Wheeled Vehicles * GAZ Tigr (Tiger) Armored Personel Carriers * BTR-80 * BTR-90 Self Propelled Artillery * 2S3 Akatsiya * 2325 Sprut-SD Main Battle Tank * T-90 Military Trucks * Ural 5323 Multirole Aircraft * MIG-29K Fulcrum-D * MIG-31 Foxhound * MIG-35 Fulcrum-F Superiority Fighter * SU-33 Flanker-D * SU-35 Flanker-E Stealth Fighter * T-50 PAK FA Bomber/Attack Aircraft * SU-34 Fullback Rotary Aircraft * Ka-50 Black Shark Attack Helicopter * Ka-52 Alligator Attack Helicopter * Mi-32 Hind Transport Helicopter * Mi-58 White Hind Naval Transport Helicopter Naval Craft * Nimitz-Class Aircraft Carriers * Burevestnik-Class Frigates * Udaloy II-Class Destroyers * Slava-class Cruisers * Oscar II-Class Submarines * Dakota Crimson-Class Patrol Destroyer United Order Economic System The Economy of Liberal Systems is a socialist experiment that seams to have gone right for once. The Government works in the following way: Liberal Systems holds on to relativly hich tax rates from 60-85% of its citizens income. Currently the tax rate is 72.3% but this is known to change quickly both up and down as the government attempt to give tax brakes when ever possible. Liberal Systems Citizens pay the high tax rate in order to facilitate equality within the society. Working citizens are payed as in most economies, but their pay is not important. The qualifying factor in the United Order Economy is hours worked. No matter what a person's job is if the worked the same number of hours they get the same Housing, Grocery, Utility, Clothing, Transportation, and Medical Allowances. For example: A Doctor Henry R Pellum worked 40 hours in the local hospital and recieved 40 Housing points, 200 Grocery Points, 120 Utility Points, 150 Clothing Points, 200 Transportation Points, and 80 Medical Points towards his "Civil Allowances". John Reese worked 40 hours as well, as a Janitor of the local elementary school. He was awarded the exact same number of points, in the exact same catagories. In Liberal Systems, to accomidate a Capitalist Market within their socialisim the points work as exchangable for national currency. Another Example: John Reese used 20 of his transportation points to fule his Dakota 32 SUV at the local Dakota Fule Station. Dakota's Federally backed systems keep track of the points they collect per week. Each week businesses are allowed to turn in their points in exchange for actual currency to be used internationally. Businesses that do not cash out their points, but rather exchange points for points on the internal economic market are awarded extra insentives like breaks on taxes and other market boosting programs. 20 transportation points would roughly translate to 75.00 Francos in real currency. Now the government activly protects the population from the Tax Level from going to high. The United Order allows as much of the citizen's personel money to go directly to them, that way they can spend it on luxurious things as well. Extra clothes, eating at a resturaunt, attending a sports event, ect... It may seam complicated but the system has worked for 8 years now and the United Order is expected to continue its growth and prosperity in coming years.